Love over the internet
by Nelanie
Summary: Summary on the inside. Story constants strong language and will have dark aspects to it. That could go from mil-cutting to rape. This story is not for the weak hearts, covers issues that happen to people in real life. I hope that you enjoy the story.


Love over the Internet

Summary: Kagome a girl in the past by many being discarded by her first family and taken in by her father who she never knew about; Completing losing her emotions to let others into her heart and love again. Sesshomaru a demon hurt by women in his past, been made to work for a small gaming company never really looking to let another women into his life again afraid that their will hurt him like the others. These two meet by mistake over the internet not knowing that they work for the same company. Will they open their hearts to each other, or will other forces keep that apart?

Chapter 1: Discarded

Kagome was walking to the cooperation of Defiance. She been working for them as long as she could remember but then again her mother's husband her step-dad did own it. So it make sense why she was working for them now, she and even worked her way up to being one of the main testers for the video games they their release.

She walked into the elevator pressing the button that will take her to 15th floor. Pulling out her little compact mirror in her P-Chan bag, she fix her black hair pulling it back into the ponytail placing making sure that her ears are not covered. Giving her black tail a quick brush before the elevator open up on the 15th floor, to her surprises her step-father Gosu was standing there in front of her desk.

"Good Morning Father… I mean CEO Gosu," She said in a fake cheery voice knowing that he being here didn't mean good news for her. "I am here on time. Did I miss a meeting I was to come in early for, because there was nothing on my calendar telling me about a meeting and I got no email about it?" She said pulling out her phone, looking down on it confirming that there were no new emails.

Gosu just picked up a letter that was on the desk that she didn't notice was there right away. Handing her the letter, walking away towards the elevator, looking over his shoulder he spoke in cold emotionless voice. "After you read that, I want you to clear out your stuff." Kagome didn't get time to reply because he was already in the elevator the doors closing behind him.

Kagome open the letter with shaky hand already having an idea what was in it but wanted to keep denying it. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before reading the letter:

_Dear Kagome,_

_We are informing you that you time here with us have been greatly appreciated but we are sorry to inform you that you time here as come to an end. But because of your many years here you will be paid $45,988.86. _

_Signed,_

_Gosu_

She reread the letter, placing it down on her desk or what use to be here desk. Grabbing a box she slowly pack up her desk, grabbing her laptop placing it in the bag she always kept by her desk for when she has to work during her lunch. Grabbing everything she places the letter in the box walking away from her job. Not even sure what she will do now having no other job skills and her people skills are lacking so not like she was work for Wendy's or anything. She sighed to herself as she took the elevator down.

Walking towards the bus station, heading back home she thought about texting her boyfriend and letting him know what happen. Deciding against and to just go see him in person once she had drop her stuff off and talk to her mother about her 'father' firing her for no reason.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk in his small in his one bedroom apartment. Sighing at he looks at the who were hiring, with none of the jobs really suiting him. Finally deciding to break from it he moved to the kitchen making a cup of tea.

Moving to sit down in the living room, just as he was about turn on the television to see what was up in the world. His phone rang, seeing the caller id he saw that it was his mother calling. Feeling the headache coming on already, he answered the phone disheartedly.

"Hello mother." He said keeping any emotion out of his voice.

"No mother, I have not found a job yet. I was looking before you called me."

"Yes, I know mother. I find a job soon or I move back in with you."

"Take care, and tell your boyfriend I said hi."

He quickly hanged up the phone before she could say anything else. Sipping his tea which seems to have gone cold, he set it down on the table heading back over to the computer. Deciding to look a little but more he notice a new job ad posted. Clicking it he opens it reading the ad.

_GRU Hiring_

_Want a job that is fun?_

_Want to work in a atmosphere that is comfortable and everyone is treated like family?_

_Love to play video games?_

_Want to play games and get paid for it?_

_Then GRU is just the place for you._

_GRU (Gamers R Us) is a small gaming companying just started up_

_Looking for people to test the video games, and report the bugs,_

_To know how to gain items in the game, give on feedback on how hard or easy it is,_

_To complete quest, let us know if the reward is worthy it._

_Call the number below if you are interested._

_1-613-555-2464_

Pulling out his cellphone he called the number, seeing the job is just what he was looking for. Getting the information, and having an interview set up for the next day, he thanks the person ending the phone call.

Lending back on the chair, he sighed to himself, getting up he got his cup of tea pouring the content down the sink, putting the cup in the sink to wash later tonight. Moving to his bedroom, throwing his clothes onto the bed he laid down falling to sleep, thinking. _"Why I am in this position today? If only father didn't discard me away."_

Kagome left her mother's house feeling worse than she already did. It turned out that her mother had disowned her, mostly her 'father' doing since he never liked her to begin with. Looking at her phone she pulled up the number calling her boyfriend, Naraku. He would cheer her up after the sucky day she has been having.

The phone rang two times before he picked up. Hearing his familiar voice on the other end she smiled.

"Hey Nara-kin. I need to see you, please. I know you just got back from the base but I really need to see you right now." She said, while trying to hold back the tears that threat to fall as she got onto the bus heading to his house.

Wiping the tears away she, smiled a little hearing him say that she could come over. Finally feeling a little better since the day had started. Jumping off the bus, in front of her boyfriend's apartment building, letting herself into the building she walked up the stairs to his unit.

Going to let herself in, she notice that no matter what the key wouldn't turn. Sighing, wondering what it could mean, she knocked on the door.

Naraku answered the door, wearing only his boxers, blushing looking away from him. She moved to head into the apartment.

"Where, you think you are going." He asked in a cold voice with some angry under laid in it.

"Into your place, love, so we can talk and cuddle." She said trying to smile, use to him being like this sometimes.

"Ya, right you… whore. I know what you been doing while I was on the base. You think I wouldn't find out. You little whore."

She felt the tears ready to fall, blinking away not wanting to break down in front of him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I been working the whole time or out with Sango. You know that I text you every day, telling you this."

Raising his hand slapping her hard across her cheek, "You filthy dirty whore, going away all 'I'm not going to have sex until I'm married I'm all pure' but when I'm gone you go sleep with my brother." Slapping her again, pushing her out into the hallway, the neighbours already coming out hearing the yelling.

"I didn't do that," She said trying to explain to him, as the waterfall of tears run down her face.

"Just take your, fucking slutty self away from me. I never want to see your lying slut self again." He said slamming the door in her face. Falling to her knees in the hallway, wanting to explain to him that it never happens.

Looking up, seeing the neighbours, she decided to pick herself up from the floor; Her tail moving to wrap around her waist as she brushed it trying to find some comfort in it. Walking down the stairs heading back home, feeling like her heart has been ripped out. She vowed than to never let anyone male or female close to her again.

Neko Blog: Hey everyone. So I know that I am starting a new story without finish Found!?, but you have to understand. This story has been in my mind for a long time now and I finally decide to put it ink. The events in this story are real, and are not meant for everyone. There will be dark parts, in the story. I am warning everyone now. As I said most the events in this story are real.

GRU is a real gaming company/community; they work with minecraft servers having six servers up at the moment. You can check them out if you like, just Google and you will find them.

Thank you everyone for reading this story, I hope that you will like it and continue to support me with my writing.


End file.
